Loves His New Job
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: Sasuke did not like the idea of his parents forcing him to get a summer job especially at target of all places. But his attitude changes drastically because of a certain blond superviser. One shot. SasuNaru


I feel like crap its been like two to three weeks since I updated My Baby Naru and Incomplete and here I am writing a one shot. But not to worry I will have a new chapter up for them both right after I upload this maybe even more than one. I've written about four chaps for each so far I just have to review and spell check them first.

But I felt that I just had to write this because NaruSasu writers are on the rise and I have yet to see SasuNaru (My favorite view of the couple...aka the right way to view the couple) stories pop up complete as much as the SasuNaru stories are these days.

No offense to NaruSasu.. I mean as long as they're together I'm cool but I would prefer SasuNaru. But if Sasuke ends up with that pink haired bitch somebodies gonna get hurt.

Disclaimer: I ownz nothing

* * *

"Uchiha a new load of pumas just arrived in. I need you to go and stack them by size in the athletic department."

Sasuke looked up from the load of shirts he had just finished folding and stacking to glare at the blond supervisor as he walked by with a grin on his face.

Damn it that was the fifth load of shoes that came in today. He was tired of stacking and was inwardly cursing his parents for making him get this stupid summer job at target claiming that he was spoiled and needed to learn responsibility.

He looked back up at the little blond who was walking down the aisle looking utterly satisfied with himself.

Yea Sasuke Uchiha hated his job from the beginning, but when he found out that he was to have his own personal supervisor, the very same person that threw in a good word for him that allowed him this God forsaken job most likely just to spite him, he almost threw a very UN-Uchiha-like fit.

But that all changed when he actually meet his supervisor in person.

Naruto Uzumaki, sixteen year old, hot little blond with the cutest little ass Sasuke had ever seen.

He was told that even though the blond was a year younger than him, he had experience working here, and was highly responsible, there for making him the perfect candidate for the position to keep the raven in check.

Sasuke's outlook on having a summer job had changed drastically. Who in there right mind would mope around when there was a smexy little blond there for you viewing pleasure four hours and day five days a week. Not this guy.

All he had to do was pull a little of his Uchiha charm and he was home free. He'd wrap the blond around his finger, no work, happy parents, and maybe a little sex in between lunch breaks.

..Or so he thought.

He had been here for two weeks and still the blond refused him of any conversation unless it was about work. And to top it all off his supervisor loved to torture him making sure he had plenty work to do all the time. He had some sort of built in Uchiha charm repellant and it pissed Sasuke off to no ends because no one and I mean no one resist the Uchiha charm.

What a Uchiha wants a Uchiha gets. No arguments no exceptions.

With that thought in mind he dumped the last empty box in the garbage for the cleaning people to handle before making his way after the orange clad boy.

His lucky day, said boy was making his way to the bathroom in the back of the store. It was time for him and the blond to get more acquainted.

**~SasuNaru4Ever~**

Naruto rinsed his hands under the warm water watching as the suds slipped into the drain and down the sink. Through some means of his contentious he could hear the restroom door open and close but he paid it no mind. As always he ran his hands under the automatic dryers for about ten seconds before losing patients and rubbed them against his jeans.

Satisfied and ready to get back to work he turned to leave only to be slammed against the wall and blinded by a black shirt with his face against someone's chest.

He sighed, "Uchiha I see that your still not in uniform as always."

Sasuke only smirked and traveled his left hand down Naruto's side and into his pocket pulling out his keys.

"What are you doing", Naruto protested reaching out to snatch his keys back. Sasuke held them high over his head and walked to the door stuck the key in the lock and discarded the keys deep in his own pocket.

"Don't worry Naruto you wont be needing them for a while.

Naruto fidgeted nervously taking two steps back sensing immediate danger. "Well um I need to be getting back to work right now as you can see I'm very busy and um."

He took another step back as the Uchiha stepped forward. "No Naruto I cant see how you can be busy when you stick all of your work off on me", he replied darkly.

Naruto could already see where this was going. He would keep stepping back and eventually be stuck in between the wall and the cocky bastard who was steadily getting closer and closer. And from there...well he didn't even want to think of where it would go from there.

He only had one chance and that was to run around the his dark clad employer, and yeah he knew the door was locked but really he had nothing else to go for. Blue eyes trained on the Uchiha and as soon as he reached his last step he stuck one foot out and twisted the other around then ducked as he leaned forward.

The plan had been to duck under his arm the spin was to make it harder for him to be caught but of course that didn't carry out as planned. Sasuke's arms seemed to be much quicker because next thing Naruto knew, pale arms had wrapped around his waste and he was pulled flush against the bastards chest.

He struggled with all he had as he was dragged to the handicap stall but it seemed Sasuke barely even noticed. "Ouch bastard", he complained when he was slammed against the wall yet again.

"Hn", was the only apology he got before the bastard was attacking his neck.

"U-Uchiha st-stop we're working", he tried reasoning.

But Sasuke didn't care he delivered a sharp bite near a tanned collar bone that had Naruto arching his back from the wall...big mistake. He had arched right into the Uchiha's dick.

Sasuke froze and let out a long approving hiss right into the blonds ear sending shivers up his spine. "Fuck you make me so hot", Sasuke whispered and started to grind his now rock hard erection into Naruto's steadily growing one. Tan eyelids fluttered close as Naruto melted into his embraced and Sasuke knew he had won.

He reached behind the blond and slipped his hands inside the back of his pants squeezing and kneading his ass. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pushing back on the finger that was teasing his hole.

"Just fuck me bastard we don't have time for fingers."

"Hn I don't think that's a good idea I'm much bigger than your average size", Sasuke warned.

"Just do it Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "for someone who's been denying me all summer you sound pretty eager", he teased.

Naruto growled, "look here bastard, either you fuck me now or I'll find someone else to do it."

It was a bluff, no sane person would ever pass the opportunity to nail someone as hot as Sasuke Uchiha, but luckily for him Sasuke was a jealous bastard and fell for it easily.

He spun Naruto around and shoved him roughly against the wall. "Kick your shoes off he growled."

Naruto jumped to his command and as soon as they were off he felt his pants and boxers being yanked past his ankles. The sound of Sasuke unzipping his pants could be heard before Naruto felt the head of his seme's cock rubbing against his hole.

Naruto moaned and thrust his hips back gasping as he felt Sasuke slip inside of him, precum being their only lubricant. Sasuke grabbed his hips and pulled them back just as he thrust forward. Naruto moaned loudly and braced his hands against the wall.

"What was that about finding someone else to fuck you?", he growled as he sped up his pace.

Naruto couldn't give him an answer if he wanted to. The only thing that could get pass his lips were moans and shallow breathing.

"From now on this ass is mine got it. I had better not hear about anyone else ever starring, touching, claiming, and definitely not fucking it is that clear."

When Naruto only moaned he pushed him against the wall and slowed his thrust down to grind deep and slow without pulling out. Naruto whimpered in protest.

"Is that clear Naruto?" he asked in a slightly softer voice.

"Ye-yes crystal now fuck me."

Sasuke smirked and attacked his lips to swallow those delicious moans as he pounded the blond into the wall until they both came, Naruto with a cry of his name and onto the wall, Sasuke with a low moan in the crook of Naruto's neck and deep inside of the blond.

He road out his orgasm with a few shallow thrust before pulling out and turning Naruto around to kiss him passionately, Naruto responded as eagerly as could in his exhausted state, using the Uchiha for support.

"Naruto."

"...Hum."

"I'm serious, if I ever see another guy touch you their dead and you will be severely punished."

Naruto leaned in and kissed him reassuringly, "you have nothing to worry about Sasuke."

"Just wanted to let you know what your getting yourself into. So if you see me snap someones arm you wont be surprised."

Some of his previous dates couldn't deal with his jealousy and he had to make sure Naruto could deal with it because once they were official he wasn't letting the blond go nowhere.

Naruto snorted, "takes a lot more to scare me off bastard. Now lets go we already wasted ten minutes of our lunch break", he said after a glimpsed at his watch.

Sasuke thought back to his previous plans from when he had first started his job that didn't go quite as planned...until now.

"**All he had to do was pull a little of his Uchiha charm and he was home free. He'd wrap the blond around his finger, no work, happy parents, and maybe a little sex in between lunch breaks..."**

He smirked and rushed to help Naruto get dressed.

"Yes we wouldn't want to miss our lunch break would we?"

Oh yea, Sasuke Uchiha loved his new job.

* * *

Kind of rushed it and I made Naruto give in pretty easily, no Naruto's not a slut and no Sasuke's not using him, he really wants a relationship

sorry if the fic didn't make much since to be honest I loved the plot I just feel that it could have been written better. To those who thought Submission was awesome and expected my next lemon to be just as good I'm sorry this is all I could come up with for now.

Not that I don't like this fic, it just could have been better. But anyway I'm anticipating reviews.

Just look at Naruto's big puppy dog eyes, come on do it for him.


End file.
